


Hair

by theotakuhub



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Envy needs more love why can’t I find any fanfiction of him on here, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Love, Other, Reader-Insert, XReader, envy - Freeform, this is preposterous envy supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotakuhub/pseuds/theotakuhub
Summary: y/n just wants to see what it feels like. just once.~I was really craving fluff and I don’t find a lot of Envy fanfics so I just wrote this myself. Also this is kind of a drabble so it might suck. A lot.I really enjoyed writing it though it was really calming, should I do requests?
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Envy/Reader, envyxreader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hair

It just looked so soft, she couldn’t help herself. 

Admiration didn’t even begin to describe how she felt, her eyes practically glued to him while she sat on a perched up rock behind him, completely zoned out. It looked so soft and fluffy, the urge to touch it was constantly within her. He might’ve held the title but she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Maybe it was a bad idea, but she was very tempted to try. 

Staring silently, y/n picked up her hand and bit her lip, reaching out silently with a glimmering look and carefully grabbed a few strands of hair, running her fingers through it from the scalp all the way to the ends before repeating, a small smile slowly spreading across her face. Though it was probably her imagination, for a moment, she could’ve sworn she heard him purr. 

“Y/n.”

The girl blinked, glancing down at him as she let go of the strands of hair. 

“Envy,” she responded innocently. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

A sheepish smile spread across her face and she blushed, retracting her hand slowly with a bit of embarrassment as he turned to look at her with narrowed, annoyed eyes. Was that a tint of red she saw? 

“Sorry, it looked soft,” she mumbled under her breath and averted her eyes. Well that was a bad idea. 

Envy turned back around with a small huff, muttering something to himself that didn’t sound very nice at first. 

Y/n gave a surprised look when he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her hand back on top of his head with a small scowl. ‘Huh?’ She thought to herself. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Y/n lit up again, grinning widely but keeping her mouth shut as she wordlessly started to play with his hair again. She knew him well enough to know that he’d be caught dead before he actually admitted to liking it.


End file.
